Waka Laka
by Roxius
Summary: Takes place during 'Ben 10,000'. Gwen asks her future-self if she gets married, and finds out that she has a wife instead of a husband. Future!Gwen X Future!Charmcaster. Please Read and Review!


A/N: Takes place during the episode "Ben 10,000".

* * *

As she watched her future self and her actions, a million questions formed in Gwen's mind. 'This may be my only chance to find out about things yet to come!' she realized. Hopping off a large chunk of debris she had been sitting on, Gwen walked over to her.

"Umm...uh...Future Me...?"

Future Gwen turned around and smiled. "You can just call me Gwendolyn, if you want. We are the same person, and it'd be annoying to only be referred to as 'Future Me' and stuff all the time..."

Gwen blushed in embarrassment and quickly apologized. "Sorry."

Gwendolyn placed a comforting hand on her past self's shoulder and said, "You don't need to apologize, really. So...what's on your mind?"

Taking in a deep breath, Gwen blurted out, "I know it'll most likely change my future just by asking, but I really want to know...do I get married?"

It was Gwendolyn's turn to blush in embarrassment this time.

"Dammit...I was hoping you wouldn't ask that one." She muttered, scratching her cheek.

"Uh...I don't get it." Gwen replied with a cocked eyebrow.

Gwendolyn tried to think of a way out of having to explain it when a rush of wind burst out from behind her.

"You're about to find out..." Gwendolyn said, sighing heavily.

Gwen had no idea what her future self was talking about, and she was going to ask about it, when she saw none other than a Future Charmcaster came up to them, a small child with orange hair and purple eyes walking alongside her.

"Hey, babe!" Charmcaster exclaimed, giving Gwendolyn a small kiss on the cheek, "I was getting so worried waiting for you to call, so I decided to come and check up on you myself! Hee hee!"

Gwendolyn winced at the disgusted look of horror on Gwen's face, then she turned her attention to Charmcaster.

"Why couldn't you just wait at home? I was going to call you in about a minute anyway. Not only did YOU come, but you brought Rihanna too! At the worst possible time..."

"Hey, don't yell at me just because I care!" Charmcaster snapped, but she noticed Gwen staring at the two of them, and she let out a gasp of surprise.

Leaning close to Gwendolyn, Charmcaster whispered, "Hey...who's the girl? She...looks kind of like you..."

Sighing at her life partner's apparent slowness, Gwendolyn said, "Charmcaster, this is my past self...I brought her and past-Ben into the future because I need their help with something...something that doesn't involve you, so please don't stick your nose into it, alright?"

A wide smile formed on Charmcaster's lips and she graciously shook Gwen's hand, who was still frozen in shock.

Staring at her for a moment, Charmcaster remarked, "Wow...even when you were young, you were so beautiful..."

"Stop it. You're making yourself look like a pedophile." Gwendolyn grunted under her breath.

Gwen's mouth felt dry as she struggled to speak. "Are...are you two...are you two really...m-married?"

Charmcaster grinned and nodded. "Yup! And we even have a wonderful little daughter together! Everything is right with the world!"

Gwen shook for a moment before screaming loudly in despair and running off.

"Uh...did I do something wrong?" Charmcaster asked aloud.

"I was afraid of this happening...look, just take Rihanna somewhere else right now. I'll speak with Gwen..." Gwendolyn sighed and covered her face with her hands.

Charmcaster just shrugged and took Rihanna's hand. "C'mon, Rihanna, let's go get some ice cream; I'll buy you whatever flavor and topping you want!"

After watching them leave, Gwendolyn quickly ran after Gwen, hoping she could find her sooner than later...

* * *

"No...no...it can't be true! It just can't be!" Gwen wailed out loud, clutching her head and shaking it in defiance. She was hiding behind a pile of rocks and a broken wiener dispenser, crying her eyes out. Originally, she had just been afraid she had either married some nerd or was still single, but knowing she was going to become a lesbian was the worst possible outcome for her.

"Gwen...Gwen...are you here?"

Gwen gasped. 'It's her...my future self...why did she marry that crazy bitch...why?'

Suddenly, the rubble Gwen was hiding behind blew apart, and now it was just her and Gwendolyn, nothing in between them.

"There you are." Gwendolyn said, "Listen, I need to talk to you-"

"I'M GLAD I WAS ABLE TO SEE WHAT YOU REALLY WERE, YOU DISGUSTING LESBIAN," Gwen shouted rather loudly, tears still clinging to her eyelashes, "NOW I'LL MAKE SURE NOT TO MAKE THAT MISTAKE IN MY FUTURE!"

Gwendolyn wanted to slap some sense her past self, but she kept her cool and replied, "...Are you sure that's what you want?"

"Of course I'd much rather be straight than a lesbian! It's obvious!" Gwen snapped.

Both of them were quiet for a moment.

"...Do you want me to tell you why me and Charmcaster are together?"

Gwen didn't say anything, but her future-self decided to just take that as a 'yes'.

Gwendolyn sighed and said, "I was 20 at the time. I would go out with all different kinds of guys, even ones I hated with a passion, just so I could prove my own heterosexuality. It's not that there were people who didn't think I was straight, I was just doing it to prove to MYSELF that I was. That was a really tough time for me, and I kept going to one guy after another, practically selling myself. Not sexually, though; I wanted to stay a virgin until marriage."

Gwen nodded as she continued to listen; she still found it hard to believe that this 'story' was actually going to be her future.

"Then, one guy...I think his name was Frank or something...well, he was a few years older than me, and he was actually a pretty good guy in the beginning, although he was friends with a few illegal drug dealers. But...during a party, we got drunk and...he tried to rape me. Kind of did, too, actually...he was having two of his buddies hold me down while he pulled off my clothes. He only had that little lanky thing of his inside me for about a minute when SHE came and saved me completely out of nowhere."

"Charmcaster...saved you? I mean, me?" Gwen asked in disbelief.

"Yeah. She kicked Frank and his friends' asses, then she took me back to her apartment and cared for me for a bit, even though he hadn't even ejaculated inside me or anything, so I was basically fine, except for a little trauma, which I got over easily. I'm...we're a strong woman, after all."

"...Ejaculated?"

"Eh...you'll find out later. Anyway, to wrap things up, we ended up falling in love, we dated for a while, realized we were meant for each other, we got married, Ben donated sperm for us to have a daughter, and now we're here!"

Gwen thought about it for a while, letting it all sink in.

"Huh...does this mean I'll definitely become a lesbian then?" she asked.

Gwendolyn shrugged. "Well, you can choose what you become. I chose to be a lesbian. Since now you know about your future, you'll probably still do everything in your power to change it right? You'll make sure you get married to a man, even if it's that bastard Kevin?"

Gwen wasn't sure what she wanted to do anymore. After everything she's heard...everything she's seen...she found things to be clearer than ever before. She knew what she wanted now. She knew who she loved now.

"YEAH, OF COURSE I'LL MARRY KEVIN!"

...And she did.


End file.
